The Antics Of Niff
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: Niff craziness. For all you warbler lovers out there. Dedicated to kaitykatwarblerlover, my pally. Series. FINISHED.
1. Slushies

**A.N: This is for my awesome pally kaitykatwarblerlover who, I bet you guessed, loves Warblers. And Niff. She is obsessed with Niff like I'm obsessed with Klaine. So she begged me to write a funny Niff story so here I am. It'll be a series and has Niff with Klaine, Wes ,David, Thad, Sebastian and Alice (the Gavel). I know Sebastian wasn't in with Klaine but ho hum. READ ON MY FELLOW WARBLER LOVERS! :) Oh and review! **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim I don't own Glee. You don't know how much that hurts me inside. *sniff*or anything else mentioned. I don't even own the Skittles I'm eating. I didn't buy them, my dad did. Tasty…**

Wes walked over to David who was leaning back on his chair behind the council bench, playing Cut the Rope on his iPhone.

"Why is Kurt rocking back and forth?" Wes asked, pointing at the countertenor that was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, rocking with Blaine kneeling next to him, trying to console Kurt.

"Is he on a rocking chair?" David said and didn't tear his eyes away from the screen.

"I'm starting the meeting, stop acting like a six year old," Wes said, sat down on his chair and bashed Alice his gavel against her basher… thing.

"This Warbler Meeting is now in session. We have decided that sophomore member Blaine Anderson and junior member Kurt Hummel will be doing the opening number. Candles by Hey Monday. Then we will move onto Raise your Glass by P!nk which Blaine will solo, finishing with Misery by Maroon 5, also performed by Blaine. We will now-"Wes said but stopped, hearing a loud slurp from the back of the room.

Wes cranes his neck and sees Nick and Jeff both slurping large slushies, watching Kurt rock back and forth, the countertenor staring at the cup with a petrified look on his face.

"Nick, Jeff! In the Warbler Rule Book, page 12 clearly states no drinks apart from water are to be consumed during a meeting! You're breaching the rules!" Wes says and points at the thick leather-bound book. The two boys just sit, slurping and staring at Wes. Wes knew no one has read the book apart from himself and Nick and Jeff, but they only read it so they can break the rules.

"It's not a drink, it's crushed ice. Ice is a solid. Drinks are liquids. So we are technically eating. AND ice is made of frozen WATER! So it's allowed," Jeff called up.

"Urgh, fine. Just be quiet and stay away from Kurt," Wes ordered.

"I'm getting that boy a paper bag," David said and pulled one out of the gigantic pocket on their blazers, walking to the rocking boy.

"Okay everybody, we'll practise Misery first. In positions," Wes said and everyone began to clear a space in the middle of the room.

The backing music played and then Blaine began to sing. As soon as he started there was a slurp. Then another. Then another. It was really just a continued slurp.

"NICK AND JEFF TAKE YOUR DAMN SLUSHIES OUT OF THIS ROOM BEFORE I CHOKE YOU WITH THEM!" Kurt screamed, causing everyone to stare and Blaine to stop singing. That was unusual, Blaine never stopped singing. He even kept singing when there was a fire drill happening.

Nick and Jeff just shrug and put their slushies on the table.

"Just ask," Nick said and Wes got Alice.

" ." Wes muttered to them and bonked both of their heads with Alice the gavel before returning to the song.

**A.N: Did you like it? Don't kill me… please!**

**You can prompt me if you like because I'm short on craziness. **

**That's something I thought I'd never say. :)**

**Review!**


	2. Candy

**A.N: Thank you people who reviewed and added me as a favourite story etc. You all rock! I got this idea from waiting for my Dad to buy all the lollies I got at the shops the other day… followed by a Modern Family marathon. Yeah, it's still going.**

**So review and make me dance like Niff when there drunk! *hint disco hint***

**Disclaimer: So sad I don't own Glee, any movies mentioned or and candy mentioned. Note the American speaking.**

"Where do our mischievous adventures lead us today?" Nick asks as he barges into Jeff and Kurt's dorm. Kurt groaned and said something unintelligible from under the duvet.

"I thought Kurtie pie was always up at the crack of dawn?" Nick says and sits on Kurt's bed.

"At the crack of six thirty today. Last night I was… busy," Kurt says, voice muffled.

"Mm, you and Blaine were having fun? Please tell me you got Jeff out of the room because if he was trapped he will need a therapist. No wonder he hasn't spoken," Nick says and Kurt throws a pillow at him.

"We're having an all night movie marathon so to the candy store it is!" Jeff says and runs out of his room, heading to the Dalton store.

They run down to the shop, knocking many of their peers and teachers flying and grab a trolley.

"CANDY, CANDY WE ARE GETTING CANDY!" Nick sings as they go to the candy aisle.

"Blaine, I don't think you should be buying so many Red Vines," they hear Wes say and got a growl for an answer. They turn the corner to see Blaine clutching over ten packets of Red Vines and many more waited in his trolley.

"Hi Wessy and Blainey-boo! I see Blainey is turning into a Red Vine monster! Or is there a nuclear war coming? Is he stocking up so he doesn't have to ration to three packets a day?" Nick says and Blaine doesn't even look up deciding to grab boxes at the bottom, throwing the smaller packets at Wes.

"You do know Kurt doesn't like Red Vines that much? He's gummy bear obsessed," Jeff said as he grabbed a box of gummy bears, putting it in the trolley.

"No, Kurt likes Red Vines. Everybody likes Red Vines," Blaine muttered to himself and began laughing manically.

"Nick, Jeff I'm scared," Wes said as he clutched Alice.

"Knock him out with Alice then drag him to the chemistry classroom. That's where we keep all our evidence," Nick says and walks off.

They hear a loud thunk from behind them and the sound of a blazer being dragged on the floor and carried on grabbing every type of candy and putting it in the trolley. Jelly snakes, jelly babies, jelly beans, jelly swords and even a packet of jelly gavels for Wes. One of every chocolate bar, M&M's, Skittles, Maltesers. Coloured and buttered popcorn, Diet Coke for Kurt (1), full sugar for the rest of them. Then they came to the end of the aisle and turned to see it upside down, candy all over. They just shrug and carry on.

They load all the things onto the checkout and look up to see David is the checkout guy.

"Oh, hi David! Are you coming to our mega movie marathon? It's going to be an all-nighter," Jeff says.

"Yeah, I'll be there. My shift finishes in two minutes," David said and then looks at the receipt, "Uh guys, do you have $250?"

"Why yes, kind sir. We do go to Dalton Academy for Dapper Boys, we swim in money!" Nick says and hands David a piece of paper with IOU written on, "But sadly time is of the essence etc. and I don't have $250 on me so… bye!"

They grab the bags then run off, ignoring David's yells.

They burst into Jeff and Kurt's dorm to see Kurt STILL primping in front of the mirror.

"Goodness Kurtsie, its 2 pm you've been getting pretty for eight hours!" Jeff says as he dumps the bags on the floor. Kurt had turned the desk into a personal beauty parlour, with a mirror, all his skin care and hair care stored on it. Lucky for Nick Blaine hid his gel in case anyone was crazy enough to steal it. They haven't found it yet…

"No, you took eight hours to go to the store," Kurt said and turned to face them.

"ARGH KURTIE IS A ZOMBIE!" Nick screams and jumps behind Jeff.

"It's called a face mask. I'm going to go wash it off," Kurt says and disappears into the bathroom.

They bring out the DVD's for the night. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Titanic, Happy Feet, The Little Mermaid and Vampires Suck, to Kurt's dismay.

"Vampires don't suck. Right Blaine?" Kurt asks, looking up at his boyfriend for reassurance.

"Let's just put on Harry Potter," Blaine says, not answering the question.

It was the first movie so they were all set, Blaine clutching his packet of Red Vines he managed to salvage, Kurt had his big box of gummy bears, trying to ease Blaine off the Red Vines by dangling gummy bears in his face, feeding him.

"Kurt, it's not going to work. He is addicted to them and the only reason I still let him buy them from the store is because we can't survive the withdrawal symptoms. They include randomly bursting into Katy Perry but very angrily, dancing on tables but trying to break them and putting enough gel in his hair for a small African country," David said from the beanbag he was sharing with Wes and Alice. Wes was eating the gummy gavels happily but hiding Alice so she couldn't 'see' the murder.

"So basically an angry version of himself," Kurt says as Blaine continues to devour the Red Vines and mouth along to the movie at the same time, like there were subtitles. There were no subtitles.

"We thought you would be his rehabilitation but no, I think you making out with him just made it worse," David said but then Blaine yells for everyone to shut up or he'll cram them full of Red Vines.

"Calm,Blaine,calm," Kurt says and desperately tries to calm his Potterhead boyfriend by kissing him.

"We hold no responsibility for the dentist bills that you will have because the fluff up there will make your teeth fall out," David said but went back to the movie.

"Why haven't Niff said anything? It's creepy," Wes says and turns to look at Jeff's bed but no one was on it.

"I TOLD them not to use that black magic kit!" Kurt says and looks around.

"NO DRACO, NO!"

"Too good to be true," David muttered as everyone apart from Blaine looked to see Nick and Jeff dressed up as Harry and Ron.

"DON'T DO IT SNAPEY, DON'T DO IT!" Jeff yelled as they watch Snape kill Dumbledore.

"You've seen this movie five times," Wes says and raises an eyebrow.

"NO DUMBEY IS DEAD! NOOO!" Nick shouts and goes to his knees, actually sobbing.

Kurt looks over at Blaine to see he is sobbing too.

"You watch this movie every week, Blaine. Why are you upset?" Kurt asks as he holds his crazy boyfriend.

"The-The movie is… OVER!" Blaine chokes out and continues sobbing.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt asks and seriously looks like he means it.

They put on the next movie, Titanic.

Kurt was holding his box of tissues like they were a life saver and snuggling up to Blaine. The end was worst. Kurt was inconsolable, crying silently but not tearing his eyes away from the screen. Blaine was a little better; he did cry but not like Kurt. David was a mess, crying into Wes's shoulder as Wes looked up at the screen with tears in his eyes. Of course Nick and Jeff decided to use their mouths.

"GET YOUR OWN DAMN PLANK!" they both yelled at the screen and Kurt threw a slipper at them.

"I'm getting my bat," Kurt mutters and makes a move to get up but Blaine whines and pulls him back down.

"It's time for Mumble the Dancing Penguin," Blaine says.

They watch Happy Feet where Nick and Jeff insist to sing and dance along with the penguins, The Little Mermaid when Nick and Jeff call Sebastian and put the phone up next to the TV when 'Under the Sea' came on, saying it was his song. By the time Vampires Suck was on Kurt was sleeping, head resting on Blaine's shoulder who was dozing. David had passed out on the floor and Wes was curled up on the beanbag with Alice. That only left Nick and Jeff to laugh at the movie.

"Everybody is dead," Jeff says and they look around at the bodies.

"They can't blame us if we aren't here. Let's go," Nick says and they grab all the leftover candy, so no Red Vines, and dash off to Nick's room.

Chris Colfer has an unhealthy obsession with Diet Coke.

**A.N: Red Vines are a type of red, jelly rope thing in case you were wondering what Blaine was eating this chapter. Apparently he loves them. Sadly, they don't have them in Australia so Mr Google helped me. Review please! :) **


	3. Sisters

**A.N: Hey this is me. Sorry, I must get on with this story, you can't have a warm but random welcome like usual. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee just the two characters based on kaitykatwarblerlover and Chambott.**

"Are you blind?" Chamonix Sterling asked her brother Jeff angrily down the phone, "Or were you too caught up in your raging hormones to realise you had stumbled into MY room while making out with Nicky and proceeded to do so on MY bed while I was in THE ROOM?"

"Jeez Cham. Calm your dairy farm," Jeff said, currently in Warbler practise. It's not like anybody really listens in practise except Blaine, even Kurt was playing Angry Birds.

"I'm going to flay you alive and hang you from Dalton's door as a warning for Nicky," Chamonix threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm shaking in my shiny black shoes," Jeff sarcastically said and laughed.

"If I was you, and thank god I'm not, I would be because Mom's just pulled up at Dalton. Since Gramps is up in the fluffy palace in the sky, the 'rents are flying back to France for the funeral. Since they have to pay for the ridiculously high bill of you staying here- WHAT IT IS MOM! Anyway Mom has organised with the principal that I'll be staying here since none of our relatives live in America. And Mom let me bring Kaity," Chamonix said evilly and Jeff froze. Nick raised an eyebrow and Jeff mouthed 'CHAM AND KAITY!'. Nick let out a surprisingly high pitched scream and hid under the couch.

"Nick, what is the meaning of this?" Wes asks, not even surprised.

"THE DEMONS ARE STAYING AT DALTON!" Nick shouted and began crying hysterically.

"I heard that scream. I guess Nick knows. But don't you worry dear Jeffy; I'm not here to torture you… that much. Kaity and I have been talking and we decided we should form a prank group. Like the Fantastic Four but cooler. See you soon, Jeffy-poo and Kaity says tell Nick to stop sounding like a girl and to break his voice already. And also to say hi," Jeff's sister says and hangs up.

Jeff sits frozen with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"Sister. Chamonix. Grandpa. France. Kaity. Pranks. ARGHH!" Jeff states and screams, joining Nick under the couch.

Twenty minutes later and Kurt had managed to coax them out from under the couch, trying to comfort them.

"Blaine, they haven't talked in five minutes, I'm scared," Kurt says and watches the two boys with a concerned face. They just sat, shaking.

"It's okay I'm sure they're-"Blaine starts but he gets interrupted by two thirteen year old girls that had just burst into the room.

"HELLO FINE DAPPER CREATURES, HOW WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU ALL!" the taller girl says with a big grin on her face. She wore bright purple jeans, a white t-shirt with 'Klaine' on it in black and fluro yellow converses. Her hair was the same shade as Nick's but wild and curly.

"It is us, le Fantabulous Two here. Hurrah Hurrah, please quieten down; the rabbit in Jeff's pants is trying to sleep. Nice gavel Wes, where did you get it? Hey did you get a spray tan Thad? Looks awful. And there is… Sebby," the girl who must be Chamonix said with a false French accent. Her hair was dark brown, tied up in a messy bun. She had on a print shirt with Tim Burton's Mad Hatter on with an arrow pointing to the neck-hole. She had black skinny jeans and… Jeff's really old pair of Dalton shoes.

"Hey. This must be the girl that scared two 17 year old boys," Sebastian said and smirked.

"I know where you live. And I know you SILL have a photo of Blaine on your right wall even though you turned him half pirate," Chamonix said and waved at Blaine before turning back to Sebastian," Now scat Horse Boy before I decide to show you my scissors."

Sebastian gulps and runs across the room to cower behind the piano.

"Hi Kurt, Blaine. Still as strong as ever," Chamonix said.

"Are you French? Bonjour, une petite fille,"Kurt greets but Chamonix just looks at him confused.

"I'm from Westerville, I only speak English, Kaity and Evil," Chamonix said.

"Ciao bella, I see you are a supporter of us," Blaine says to Kaity.

"Blaine, I'm Kaity not Bella. Oh,yeah, Jeff made these. He's selling them on eBay after he had managed to get every Warbler one," Kaity says and Nick hits her against the head.

"Shush crazy. You've wrecked my poor vocal cords and foiled Jeff's plans, you will rue this day," Nick muttered.

"Oh Nicky! How I have missed you and your jokes! Not that it's hard to miss you, Jeff left his diary at home, 'Dreamboat'," Chamonix says and winks. Jeff flames deep red and his hand edges to the frying pan he carries at all times in his blazer pocket.

"Calm down Jeffy. I'll set Kaity on you. But first I'll let her drink coffee," Chamonix warned.

"I have to go," Jeff mumbles and grabs Chamonix by her shirt, dragging her out the room. Nick copies these actions with Kaity.

XxXxX

"DADDY'S COMING ALICE!" Wes shouts, running frantically down the corridor.

"What's wrong Wessy?" Kaity asks the boy who halts.

"Alice is missing. I bet your brother took her!" Wes says.

"Oh, Nick took her and hid her somewhere you'd never think of!"Kaity says and laughs evilly.

"Second floor bathroom," Wes says and Kaity's grin drops. He dashes off in that direction and the prank group come out from their hiding places, Nick dropping down from the ceiling, Jeff climbing out from under the couch and Chamonix lowered her newspaper with eye-holes cut in.

"We failed!"Kaity says and points to the direction Wes had disappeared in.

"No you failed. Shame on you, shame on- ARGHH!" Jeff begins to say but Chamonix knocks him out with her frying pan.

"Frying pans are a family thing," Chamonix tells the two unconscious boys and then runs off with Kaity.

**A.N: Two days later the girls get kicked out for replacing every boy's uniform with clown suits. =) **

**So yeah, no more of these tow! **

**I kind of shortened it because I'm sick, lazy and hate typing long stories. :P**


	4. Clothes

Disclaimer- I own nothing

A/N- Heya! Now, I'm trying to upload from my iPod so if this sucks… OH WELL! So, read, review, love, hate or radish. I'm not that bothered what you write in a review.

XxXxX

"Lets tell scary stories!" David said and the other Warblers agreed, everyone forming a circle in the floor.

"I've got a really scary one. Pass the flashlight," Kurt says and the flashlight is passed.

"This story is true and happened a long, long time ago. So long ago that Wes still hadn't decided on his sexual preferences and Blaine still regularly danced on tables. The date was 18th of August," Kurt says dramatically.

"That was just last week," Blaine says.

"I'm STRAIGHT!" Wes says loudly and bangs his gavel on the cushion he had.

"I'm pretty sure being straight means you don't make out with boys. David is a boy. Anyway, shut up and let me get back to my story," Kurt snaps.

-Story-

Kurt walked over to his closet after his afternoon shower, opening it to get an outfit for the date he had with Blaine. But instead of seeing a fabulous collection of Gucci, Prada, Alexander McQueen, Marc-

-Real Life-

"Kurt, telling us the contents of your wardrobe will take longer than a century. Wes could name every gavel he owns and you'd still be babbling on. Get to LE POINT!" David says and Kurt scowls.

"I have," Wes says and David just looks at him.

"No one cares!" David slowly says as if talking to a small child and Wes looked crushed.

"Your just jealous," Kurt says and continues.

-Story-

Instead of seeing fabulous clothes there was just dust. And a note reading, 'Us clothes need freedom that we aren't given. We have ran away on the bodies of your awesome friends. Guess who! BTW Your superhero costume is in Jeff's wardrobe. Niff :)'

Nick and Jeff had stolen Kurt's clothes. Nick and Jeff were wearing Kurt's clothes and NICK and JEFF were RUNNING AROUND THE SCHOOL IN KURT'S CLOTHES!

Kurt went over to Jeff's closet and hoped for the best. He didn't get the best. He got a tight black leather CatWoman suit.

-Real Life-

"Blaine? Blaine!" Wes said and snapped his fingers in front of the tenor's glazed over eyes. But Blaine just remained staring into space, blushing slightly.

"Did- did you get this on tape?Even better, do you still have the costume?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Blaine I'm happy I can't read your mind. Oh, the horrible undapper thoughts that must be streaming through his head!" David said and raised his hands to the sides of his face in mock horror.

"David. Imagine YOUR girlfriend wearing a tight black leather CatWoman suit! You wouldn't cope well under the circumstances either!" Wes said and as soon as the words leave his mouth David's eyes glaze over and he slips into the same trance as Blaine.

"Boys. Yes, I still have the costume," Kurt says and then Blaine ressembles a tomato.

"KINKY OR WHAT?!" Thad yells and Wes whacks him with Alice.

"Back to the story," Kurt says and sighs.

-Story-

So Kurt reluctantly put on the CatWoman suit because it was either that or running around in his boxers. He then saw another note at the bottom of Jeff's closet.

'Our race begins outside Nick's dorm at 5:30 pm. Good luck. Niff :D'

So Kurt ran, quicker than usual to Nick and Blaine's dorm, praying his boyfriend wouldn't see him. Praying that ANYONE wouldn't see him. But he doesn't believe in God so it wasn't much use.

He turned the final corner and saw Nick and Jeff. Nick wore a navy turtle neck, dark green plaid jacket, fingerless maroon gloves and Kurt's only pair of normal(ish) jeans. Jeff wore a white shirt, black vest and black skinny jeans that showed ankle since Jeff was way taller than Kurt.

"You two. I can't believe you. Look at what I'm wearing, I look like a ho! I'm walking around Dalton Academy a PREP PRIVATE SCHOOL for BOYS in a leather unitard! Just give me back my clothes!" Kurt hisses but the boys just smile.

"Catch us, Kurtie. But sorry, we're videoing this. And emailing it if you lose, to everybody. If you do catch us then you get the video. I don't know how you'd use it, use it to turn on Blainey or something. All I know is that your wearing a CatWoman costume and this top is itchy so let's begin!" Nick says and Jeff pulls out a video camera, attaching to his shoulder so it can film Kurt.

-Real Life-

"Do you have that film?" Blaine asks

"Yes I do," Kurt answers and now Blaine could pass as a beetroot.

"Oh, lookie! The first Klaine-" David begins to say but Blaine literally shoves a sock in his mouth.

-Story-

Kurt shrieks and begins to run. Little did the Weasley twin wannabes know but Kurt was in Cheerios just last year. But sadly Jeff was a giant and Kurt didn't get to keep the stilts Coach Sylvester got him. So he ran fast, determined that no one could see this, no one could see him dressed up like this.

He did a final cartwheel and grabbed onto Nick's jacket, pulling the boy to a standstill.

"This *puff* would be great *puff* if I *puff* had the camera," Nick breathes.

"God dammit, what do you derive from this?" Kurt asks, looking up at Jeff who was still running away.

"Lots of pleasure," Nick says and then Kurt began running again.

But luck shined on Kurt because Jeff went smack into a pole.

"I GOT YOU! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES AND I MEAN ALL OF THEM!" Kurt screamed and jumped around with happiness.

"Fine. But we'll be back," Jeff says and they go off to retrieve the clothes.

-Real Life-

"Hey, where is Nick and Jeff?" Thad asked, realising that not one random thing had been screamed.

"I haven't got to that," Kurt said.

-Story-

Once Kurt got his clothes back he snuck into Nick's room and knocked them out with Alice, that Wes had let him loan. He dragged the boys to the chemistry classroom and threw them in the closet, pun intended, with all the other bodies. That is the end.

-Real Life-

"A very amusing and, for some * cough Blaine cough* suggestive thought provoking but not scary story," David said.

"Alice is such a good girl. Always knocks them straight out," Wes cooed and was stroking Alice, in a crazy world of his own.

"Am I truly the only sane person at this school?" Kurt asks and sighs.

"No, you chased two teenage boys wearing your clothes down a school hallway in a tight black leather CatWoman suit. You're as crazy as us," Blaine said simply.

"It's sad this day has come," Kurt said.

"You've finally joined te dark side, congrats!" David said happily.

"Celabratory Red Vines?" Blaine asks.

"No, Blaine, no," Kurt sighs and rips the Red Vines out of Blaine's hands.

A/N- I hope that worked out. Review! Bye. *sits on beanbag*


	5. Vampire's Bite

Vampire's Bite

A.N: Hi guys! How's everybody's day been? Good? Good. Anyway, I'm back, I know, strange. I don't exactly know why I'm updating so quickly. Maybe I'm just happy. Or maybe its because I have nothing better to do. So, yeaha. Read and review please! :)

Disclaimer- Don't own, don't get angry.

XxXxX

"OH MAH GOODNESS AH CAN SEE AH GHOST!" Nick yelled in an idiotic accent and jumped on Kurt's back, whacking him with a breadstick.

"Get off me you're in a restaurant! What's wrong with you?!" Kurt complained and Blaine tugged Nick off him.

"Oh, the spirits of Halloween have captured us and we are now doing there bidding. OH! The vampire is taking control! THE VAMPIRE!" Jeff said and began shaking.

"It's better than a werewolf, we'll have a table for four please," Blaine asked the waitress and he and Kurt dragged the two misbehaving boys to a table.

"And what would you like to order?" the blonde, gum-chewing waitress asked, completely turning her body away from Nick and Jeff, setting her eyes on Blaine.

"Blaine, can you turn that babe magnet thing off so we can order? Jeez, that old lady is giving you the eye, it's getting annoying," Jeff said and the waitress and Blaine glared at him.

"We'll have some blood," Nick says.

"Erm, blood? Do you mean ,like, raw steak or something?" the waitress asked.

"No, Taylor, I don't mean like a raw steak. I mean A RAW STEAK! Actually no, scratch that. Make it a salad with cherry tomatoes. But drop the lettuce. And the cucumber. And the carrot. In fact, I'll just have a big bowl of cherry tomatoes please and a glass of Tomato juice," Nick says and the waitress gives him a strange look, "WHAT? It's a new diet thing!"

Jeff turned around from where he had been fiddling from and showed off his brand new faux vampire teeth, two breadsticks poking out from underneath his top lip.

"I'll have what he's having," he managed to say, voice slightly muffled.

"And what do you two want?" Taylor asked, mostly addressing Blaine. Kurt instinctively wrapped an arm around Blaine's and glared at the waitress but it didn't work, she just kept gazing at Blaine with a lovesick gaze.

"I'll have spaghetti with bolognese sauce and a diet coke," Blaine orders.

"I'll have mushroom ravioli and a diet coke," Kurt said and Blaine smirked.

"I see Twilight is rubbing off on you too," Blaine said.

"Yeah, but instead of having a nice, romantic dinner with my hot boyfriend I have to put up with those two Cullen wannabes," Kurt said and motioned to Nick and Jeff who both currently had breadsticks shoved in their mouths.

"Your orders will come out in ten to fifteen minutes," Taylor said and glared at Kurt while leaving.

"I VANT TO BITE YOUR FINGER!" Nick yelled and many people turned to stare.

"Sweet Gaga, would you two shut up! People don't need to know your strange tendencies," Kurt hissed at them.

"I don't understand the words that come from your mouth! You are an alien!" Jeff said and they both wiggled their fingers at him.

"Please be quiet or I'll shove napkins down your throats. You are so weird," Blaine said and sighed.

"You think this is weird? You know what I think is weird?" Jeff says and Blaine answers with a what.

"You haven't jumped on a table and burst into Katy Perry yet and only one girl tonight has bothered to blatantly flirt with you. It's super freaky!" Nick says and Blaine hits him with a napkin.

"I feel the need to tell you I carry pepper spray with me at all times. And I could easily mistake you for a burglar," Kurt hints and the boys shut up, breadsticks dropping from their mouths.

"We will be quiet," Nick mumbles and they both look down at the food Taylor had just put down.

Jeff bites into a cherry tomato while facing Nick and all the juice squirts in his face. Nick laughs and does the same. That's when the war began.

"Do you think they would notice if we leave?" Kurt whispers to Blaine.

"No, let's get out of here!" Blaine says and they rush away from the table.

A/N- Sorry it's short. I apologise. Don't kill me. Please. *gets on knees*. Thank-you. REVIEW!


	6. Beach Games

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. **

**A/N- This is for kaitykatwarblerlover because she needed a pick me up. Antics of Niff is now rated T for reasons. **

**XxXxX**

They were at the beach, standing right at the waters edge, water lapping at their feet.

Jeff stood, looking out into the horizon, caught up in his own thoughts. His thoughts that were mostly about The Warblers, pranks, Nick, candy, Nick, school and Nick. Did he mention Nick?

Since he wasn't concentrating he didn't see Nick creep further down into the water, pull both hands back and splash him with a big wave of water.

Jeff yelled with surprise as the cool sea water ran down his chest, soaking him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, NICK DUVAL!" Jeff screamed and splashed Nick twice as hard, soaking his boyfriend.

They splashed around for ages, stumbling further into the sea until they were waist deep.

Laughing and occasionally (though neither would admit it) squealing they had a vicious water fight.

Laughing, Jeff let out a surrender, putting up both hands in defeat. Nick was just too good.

Jeff blinked the horrible salt out of his eyes to see Nick standing there, glistening practically in the sunset. _Well,shit. _

With a grin on his face Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and kissed him. The kiss tasted of salt and sand and summer.

Nick broke, smiling happily and then that happy smile was changed. To an evil grin.

Nick suddenly sunk into the water, lost from Jeff's vision because the water was dark because of the time.

Jeff had a feeling something bad would happen. That grin was the 'Evil Plot Grin' and it never meant well.

Suddenly Jeff was thrown into the ocean, shouting until his head was under.

He came up, spluttering and yelling at Nick, who was laughing his head off, floating about on his back.

Jeff stomped out of the ocean, flicking his blonde fringe out of his face on his way.

"Jeffy?" Nick called out and Jeff heard footsteps behind him, "Jeffy!"

"Nick, you get your ass in the damn shower before I make you sleep outside," Jeff ordered and zipped it open. But then he had a thought.

"Actually wait a second. I need a shower too."

**A/N- Well, that was the most romantic Niff I've ever wrote. I hope you liked it! Review and prompt! **


End file.
